Individuals and organizations alike are constantly striving to discover new ways to communicate. Recently instant messaging, short messaging services, and handheld, always-on email devices have become extremely popular with individuals. Organizations have responded by modifying their advertising strategy, making use of targeted e-mail campaigns, SMS marketing, and various other services directed at these new devices.
However, consumers are not always accepting of receiving e-mail or SMS-based advertisements. Also, organizations are sensitive to consumer's perceptions, particularly negative perceptions derived from receiving spam e-mail and SMS messages. Therefore, organizations continue to search for new communication channels, for advertising and for other purposes, such as consumer education.